Cú Chulainn
This page contains information about Lancer in Fate/Another V 1.2O. Innates Battle Continuation *'Mana Cost:' N/A **''Revives Lancer with 1HP (25%HP) when he sustains a fatal blow dealing between 300 and 1000 (200 and 1200) damage.'' **'Cooldown:' 60 (30) seconds **'Upgrade:' Improve Battle Continuation (Lancer revives when sustaining a fatal blow dealing 200 to 1200 damage instead and with 25% of his HP instead of 1HP. Cooldown reduced to 30 seconds. Also grants 25 damage reduction in physical damage taken, 20% damage reduction in melee damage taken and 100% dodge in ranged damage taken. ''Also changes the name to Improved Battle Continuation) **'Additional Information:' If Improve Battle Continuation is learnt while Battle Continuation is on cooldown, its cooldown is reset. Skills Rune *'Type:' Runes *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' Variable **Opens a spellbook which allows Lancer to use various Runes.'' **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds (Global) **'Special:' All spells within the spellbook have equal level to this spell. After upgrading the attribute, each rune will have a seperate cooldown timer. Rune of Jumping: Disengage : :*'Type:' Rune :*'Hotkey:' Q :*'Mana Cost:' 100 :**''Lancer leaps back, disengaging from battle.'' :***Lv 1: 600 range :***Lv 2: 700 range :***Lv 3: 800 range :***Lv 4: 900 range :***Lv 5: 1000 range :**'Cooldown:' 20 seconds :**'Special:' Can leap across water, given that Lancer can completely move across it with the spell's range. Removes most of debuffs, such as burn and slow. Rune of Healing: Endurance : :*'Type:' Rune :*'Hotkey:' W :*'Mana Cost:' 100 :**''Restores some health.'' :***Lv 1: 200 health restored :***Lv 2: 300 health restored :***Lv 3: 400 health restored :***Lv 4: 500 health restored :***Lv 5: 600 health restored :**'Cooldown:' 20 seconds Rune of Trapping: Stun : :*'Type:' Rune :*'Hotkey:' E :*'Mana Cost:' 100 :**''Creates a stun trap that explodes when an enemy approaches it. The trap has 5 HP, and lasts 40 seconds.'' :***Lv 1: Stuns for 1.00 seconds :***Lv 2: Stuns for 1.25 seconds :***Lv 3: Stuns for 1.50 second :***Lv 4: Stuns for 1.75 seconds :***Lv 5: Stuns for 2.00 seconds :**'Cast range:' 500 :**'Area of Effect:' 250 (Activation range), 400 (Stun range) :**'Activation Delay:' 1.0(0.5) second :**'Explosion time: '''0.75second :** '''Duration: '''40 seconds :**'Cooldown:' 20 seconds Rune of Exchanging: Prana Exchange : :*'Type:' Rune :*'Hotkey:' R :*'Mana Cost:' 0 :**Converts a percentage of Lancer's current health to mana.'' :***Lv 1: 10% converted :***Lv 2: 15% converted :***Lv 3: 20% converted :***Lv 4: 25% converted :***Lv 5: 30% converted :**'Cooldown:' 20 seconds :** Special: 'Does not drop you below 1 HP. Rune of Sight: Inner Light : :*'Type: Rune :*'Hotkey:' A :*'Mana Cost:' 100 :**''Every second Lancer places a sight rune on his current location, granting sight, equal to 1.5x of Lancer's. Each rune lasts 40 seconds.'' :***Lv 1: Places runes for 6''' seconds :***Lv 2: Places runes for '''7 seconds :***Lv 3: Places runes for 8''' seconds :***Lv 4: Places runes for '''9 seconds :***Lv 5: Places runes for 10 seconds :**'Rune Duration:' 20 seconds :**'Cooldown:' 20 seconds Rune of Flame : :*'Type:' Rune :*'Hotkey:' N/A :*'Mana Cost:' N/A :**'Allows Lancer's attacks to apply a stackable debuff, and deal bonus damage based on the number of stacks. When the target dies with the debuff, it will explode dealing magic damage to nearby enemies.' :***Lv 1: 1''' additional damage stacking per attack, '''100 AoE damage :***Lv 2: 2''' additional damage stacking per attack, '''150 AoE damage :***Lv 3: 3''' additional damage stacking per attack, '''200 AoE damage :***Lv 4: 4''' additional damage stacking per attack, '''250 AoE damage :***Lv 5: 5''' additional damage stacking per attack, '''300 AoE damage :***'Duration of Debuff:' 2 seconds :***'Special:' Stacks infinitely. Swift Strikes *'Type:' Self-Improvement *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Increases Lancer's attack speed, and also 1/2*AGI additional chance to do 2x damage.'' ***Lv 1: Increases attack speed by 30% ***Lv 2: Increases attack speed by 60% ***Lv 3: Increases attack speed by 90% ***Lv 4: Increases attack speed by 120% ***Lv 5: Increases attack speed by 150% **'Duration:' 7 seconds **'Cooldown:' 13 seconds **'Additional Information': Can be cast without interrupting other spells like Gáe Bolg. The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death - Gáe Bolg *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' 400 **''Lancer thrusts Gáe Bolg at the enemy, dealing damage and stunning the target for 1 second. Has a 7%(25%) chance to deal double damage.'' ***Lv 1: 550 damage ***Lv 2: 660 damage ***Lv 3: 770 damage ***Lv 4: 880 damage ***Lv 5: 990 damage **'Cast Range:' 300 (400) **'Cast Time:' 1 second **'Cooldown:' 17 seconds **'Upgrade:' Improve Gáe Bolg '(Adds 100 cast range.) , 'Spear of Death (Improves chance to deal double damage to 25% and Poisons the target, dealing 2% max health damage per second for 10 seconds.) The Spear of Striking Death Flight - Gáe Bolg *'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 800 **''Lancer gathers prana and charges it into Gáe Bolg, releasing the accumulated power after the spear is hurled, which detonates on impact with enough power to blow away a multitude of enemies.'' ***Lv 1: 750 (1000) damage ***Lv 2: 950 (1200) damage ***Lv 3: 1150 (1400) damage ***Lv 4: 1350 (1600) damage ***Lv 5: 1550 (1800) damage **'Area of Effect:' 500 **'Cast Range:' 1050 **'Cast Time:' 0.5 seconds (Spear has travel time) **'Stun Time: '''0.5 seconds **'Cooldown:' 33 seconds **'Upgrade:' 'Improve Gáe Bolg' (Adds 250 damage and a knockback effect) Attributes Improve Battle Continuation *'Stats required:' 8 **Improves 'Battle Continuation' by allowing Lancer to revive when sustaining a fatal blow dealing 200 to 1200 instead of 300 to 1000 and revives him with 25% of his HP instead of 1HP. Reduces cooldown to 30 seconds. **Also grants 25 damage reduction in physical damage taken, 20% damage reduction in melee damage taken and 100% dodge in ranged damage taken. (This reduction does not apply to [[Emiya#Unlimited Blade Works|'Unlimited Blade Works']].) Improve Gáe Bolg *'Stats required:' 12 **'The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death - Gáe Bolg, Adds 100 cast range. **The Spear of Striking Death Flight - Gáe Bolg, Adds 250 damage and a knockback effect.'' Acquire Wesen Gáe Bolg *'Stats required:' 12 **Enable the use of [[#LancerWesen Gáe Bolg|'Wesen Gáe Bolg']].''' Wesen Gáe Bolg * '''Type: Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm * Hotkey: D * Mana Cost: 600 * Damage: 550 + (The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death - Gáe Bolg LV*50) + (The Spear of Striking Death Flight - Gáe Bolg LV*100) * Cast time: 0.5 second * Cooldown: 60 seconds (Unresettable) * Cast Range: 1000 * Impact range: 400 * Stun: 1.0 second * Special effect: 'This skill is unavoidable (even with blink scroll), also has a 7% (100%) chance to deal additional 250 damage. * Obtained only after learning 'Acquire Wesen Gáe Bolg attribute. Spear of Death *'Stats required:' 11 **'Wesen Gáe Bolg' chance of additional damage to 100%, adds a bleeding effect to both skills that deals 2% damage of target's maximum health per second for 10 seconds.' **'The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death - Gáe Bolg chance of double damage to 25%, gets the same bleeding effect that deals 2% damage of target's maximum health per second for 10 seconds.'' **Wesen Gáe Bolg (True) 'is now able to deal 97% 4.0x damage, 3% direct death, gets the same bleeding effect that deals 2% damage of target's maximum health per second for 10 seconds. '' '' Strengthen Rune *'''Stats required: 11 ** Adds 5% Magical defense, 4 INT , 100MP. ** Removes global cooldown on Rune (no share the same cooldown) and improve each Rune skill. ** Rune of Jumping: Disengage 'after use, it will increase the movement speed by 20% for 10 seconds. ** 'Rune of Healing: Endurance 'healing point increase 200. ** 'Rune of Trapping: Stun 'activation delay by 0.5 seconds. ** 'Rune of Exchanging: Prana Exchange Reduce consumption of 200HP. ** Rune of Sight: Inner Light 'by 500 sight range. ** 'Rune of Flame 'by 2 additional damage stacking per attack. Wesen Gáe Bolg (True) *'Activation: Cast Swift Strikes and then cast The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death - Gáe Bolg within 4 seconds of each other. (You may cast W in the midst of E casting) Requires 20 in all stats. **Deals damage based on The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death - Gáe Bolg, having a 100% chance to deal 2.5x damage. **'Mana Total of Spells:' 600 **'Cooldown:' 140 seconds **'Upgrade:' Spear of Death (Change critical rate to 97% 4.0x damage, 3% direct death. '''Adds bleeding effect that deals 2% damage per second of target's maximum health for 10 seconds. A special note that this Damage over time can deal fatal damage as well as interrupt red potion)' **'Additional Info:''' Chance to heartbreak has been removed as of version 2.1 J Category:Servants Category:Ladies men Category:Handsome lancer the ladies men